The True Third Quarter Quell
by NoahMR
Summary: Wonder what would have happened the second time Katniss stepped into the Hunger Games, if there was no plot for the revolution?  Without the allies that Haymitch had made, would the arena end with the same results? Read to find out!
1. Cornucopia

(**A/N**- The story will start using some of the original script used, any repeated text will be in bold)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith, the Hunger Games announcer, hammers in my ears. **_**Where are you? Where are you? **_**I demand an answer from myself and slowly the world comes into focus. Blue water, pink sky and white hot sun beating down. **

I was standing on a circular platform made of steel, about a meter in diameter. I was looking around for something.. something.. Peeta! As I frantically searched for him I saw the other tributes on their platforms except for the ones obstructed by the cornucopia. Unlike my previous time in the arena where the supplies were spread around the golden cornucopia, this time everything was piled within the gaping mouth of the horn. I took a closer look at my surroundings and saw that the cornucopia was on an island about forty meters away, with water completely surrounding it except for the twelve thin strips of sand snaking from the beach behind the platforms to the island.

_Find Peeta, get whatever equipment we can and get away from the bloodbath_ I thought, and dove straight into the water making my way towards the golden horn. The Gamemakers must have put us on opposite sides to make it harder for us. As I emerged from the water I noticed the other tributes just starting to leave their platforms, _Perfect they must have thought the water was laced with something this gives me some time._

I raced by the cornucopia only stopping to pick up a bag, and an ashen bow and quiver laying atop the pile, not wanting to risk an encounter with the other tributes. As I emerged on the other side of the cornucopia my focus immediately became trained on Peeta, situated on the exact opposite side of where I had been placed, "Damn Gamemakers" I cursed silently under my breath.

I dove into the water with bag fastened over shoulder with bow and quiver tucked into the strap conveniently located on the back of the bag. As I reached Peeta's platform I turned around in time to witness the two district 1 tributes, Cashmere and Gloss over power Finnick and stab him through the chest with a spear they had grabbed from the cornucopia. Without a second glance I grabbed Peeta and we began to run towards the forest, away from the bloodbath unveiling itself behind us.


	2. Breaking Away

**(A/N- I think I have decided how i'm going to end this but I would like people to write a review if they would like to become a sponser for a tribute. Mssage which tribute you would like to sponser and it may just change the end results of the story)**

"We're all victors... We know each other, why is it that everyone is doing exactly what the Capitol wants us too" gasped Peeta as we broke through the foliage provided by the forest.

As I glanced over at Peeta's face I came to a conclusion, everyone here went through the games and changed into the vicious tributes that were willing to kill at the first opportune moment, everyone except Peeta. "We've got to push further into the forests or we are going to be found. I don't want to have to kill this early" I said with a grimace.

We set off away from the battle of the cornucopia as four cannons fired. "That must have been Finnick, but who else" Peeta asks . With me leading the way and Peeta following close behind we quickly become tired and decide to rest in a small clearing about thirty minutes away from the beach. Darkness began to creep upon us, only adding to the paranoia brought on by the games.

When we stop, I quickly rummage through my pack and discover it containing a water bottle, a small container of dried fruits, and a little silver coloured metal gadget.

"You ever seen something like that before?" asked Peeta

"Yes, hold on a second.. I'm trying to put my finger on it". As I thought that over we begin to share the small packet of dried fruits and quickly share the water, emptying half way.

"Katniss, we need to find some fresh water, this bottle won't last us long"

"I know, just give me a second I need to figure... Wait, Peeta thats it!" I exclaim. "This is a spile, its used to gather sap out of trees. I'm sure we could use it to get some water, all we have to do is make a small hole in the tree and then tap in the spile."

I quickly grab a rock and begin to make a small hole into the nearest tree, then insert the spile deep into the trunk of the tree. "Now as long as we have this, water shouldn't be a problem", just as I begin to have the first thought of success another cannon goes off, quickly brining me back into my somber mindset. "We should get some rest Peeta, I have a bad feeling about tommorow" I say with a tone of dread.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm going to be on watch first, you sleep and I'll wake you up in a few hours" Peeta said quickly.

Unable to come up with a convincing response, I reluctantly agree and clear an area to rest. Just as I begin to close my eyes, the pictures of the tributes that had been killed lit up the sky. First was Finnick, no surprises there, but next was a picture of the old woman from district four as well. Mags was her name I had met her during training, she could make a fish hook out of virtually anything. She would've been one of the few tributes that I would've genuinely wanted to team up with. Next in the sky was the male from district five, then Woof and Cecelia from district 8.

All of these tributes killed and yet still eighteen of us left in the arena, seventeen more to be slaughtered. Yet this time, I will not be one to survive, and I will have to kill to make sure that it is Peeta who is left alive.


	3. The Clock Strikes Twelve

"Katniss, Katniss" Peeta whispered while gently shaking me.

"How long has it been?" I ask, staring intently at him.

"Not too long, you were sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb you" he said sheepishly.

"Exactly how long was I asle-" I began to say, as I was inturrupted with a loud boom.

Lightening arced across the sky and struck a large tree directly across from us in the arena. Everything quickly became silent, as the two of us just stared into each others eyes. I had forgotten how blue his eyes were, accentuated by his ashe blonde hair.

"What time did we start to rest, and what time is it!" I demanded.

"Now.. probably about one o'clock" Peeta admits as he stared down at the grass beneath us, "and I think we started to rest around eight" he quietly added.

"What! I have been asleep for five hours? Why didn't you wake me up!" I almost screamed, though still keeping a cool enough head remembering where we were.

"Well you looked so.. Peaceful, im sorry" Peeta confessed

"Ugh, if were going to want to survive we have to both take shifts, you can't just stay up the whole night! You know we have to be moving in a few hours" I explained. _Well you definitly have to get more sleep... It's not me who is going to be coming out of here alive._

"Okay fine I won't do it again, I'm sorry" Peeta apologized with what seemed to be an insincere tone.

Just as Peeta began to clear an area to sleep I looked up to see that right beside where the lighting hit the tree, it began to pour.

"Damn!" I cursed, "now everyone has a supply of water. I had been hoping that advantage would stay with us for at least a little longer."

As Peeta's breath became slower and more steady I realised he must have fallen asleep. _Im going to try and see if I can get a better view from above_. As I make my way up the tree I see a medium sized rodent with large front teeth. Silently I draw my bow from my bag and send an arrow straight through the eye socket, a clean kill. I notice it has its muzzle wet, _must be from using its teeth to gather water from the tree_.

After I climb the tree I notice the raining has stopped from the other side of the arena, only for a fog to spring out of nowhere. _Must be from the rain_, _though why is it to the right of where I had just seen the rain, and closer to us._

Puzzled I climb down the tree and look through my bag once again to try and find something that would be able to help prepare the large toothed rodent. As I rummage I hear a loud cannon blast and wonder who it may be. _No matter, the more that are dead the closer I am to having Peeta survive this game._

I climb back up the tree with bow in hand to try and spot where the hovercraft is retreiving the body from. As I climb I hear rustling from the undergrowth and then quiet whispering below.

"Shh I definitly heard something from over here" I heard from a hushed female voice

**A/N- Well I know its not much of a cliff hanger ending but I would just like to know if I should continue with this story. If you want me to start seriously writing it (1000+ word chapters) write a review and I will continue the story.**


	4. New Disturbances

**(A/N- I know it's been a long time since I have updated, was just waiting for some reviews and I had a few tests and projects. The more reviews I get the faster I will update and the longer Im going to make the chapters! Hopefully you like the story and remember to make sure to leave a review, be it good or bad!)**

"What did you hear?" a second voice, this time male, came from directly beneath the tree I was hidden in.

This is bad, there are at least two other tributes here and I don't even have Peeta's help. _Oh no Peeta!, I have to do something before they find where he's sleeping._

With that thought I begin to silently creep down the tree to get a better evaluation of the situation at hand. As I reach the trunk I see the two figures that had been whispering earlier.

The female voice that I had heard was the blond from district seven that I had met in the elevator, though maybe not the time to think of that experience as I began to remember her stripping down inside the elevator. Johanna Mason was her name, and she seemed pretty vicious during training. Okay maybe not compared to Enobaria but that is just a ridiculous comparison. The male that was with her was Blight, her district seven partner. He was big, again not quite as big as Brutus but I'm comparing him to the norm.

Not wanting to risk getting into a fight with the district seven tributes, I decide to try and sneak my way to Peeta, that is until they notice the clearing that Peeta just happened to be camped in.

"Damnit" I let out in a rushed whisper. Just as I draw my bow, Johanna catches a glimpse of Peeta's sleeping body.

"Awesome, one more down" she tells Blight.

"Wait Johanna!" Blight yells "You know as well as I do who that is right?".

"Of course I do, it's Peeta" Johanna spits at Blight. "Just because you like that district twelve pair doesn't mean I'm going to pass up the opportunity to pick off another tribute".

"Johanna just stop and think, you saw just like I did Katniss and Peeta running off from the cornucopia together" Blight warned. "Also do you remember what she picked up before she ran off?" he left as a further warning.

After Blight made sure that Johanna stopped making her way to Peeta he began to speak in a much louder tone then earlier.

"Katniss, I know you're watching us with an arrow ready. If you shoot one of us, the other will make sure to kill Peeta before you can reload. I'm asking you if you could come out and talk so we can come up with an agreement" Blight said in a calm tone.

I wait for about ten seconds thinking it over and decide it isn't a trap. I slowly walk out of the underbrush, about ten metres behind them.

"Okay, I won't kill you Blight, though if I see either of you move more than an inch towards Peeta I will not hesitate to attack" I warn.

Johanna lets out a growl while Blight slowly turns around.

"I assume you overheard our conversation, so I want to propose an alliance", as Blight says this Johanna lets out a loud groan which he stifles with a quick glare. "As I was saying, the only way for us to get out of this without any losses is for us to team up. With both of our groups we could be like a second career pack, I don't think Gloss, Cashmere, and Brutus would be too much of a challenge" Blight said optimistically.

_Clearly Blight was the brains from district 7, though he doesn't look it_.

As I think Blight's proposition over I hear from the other side of the clearing, "Definitely, It will be great having another two allies" Peeta says excitedly.

I see Blight grin and this time it's my turn to let out a groan. _Great, Peeta is definitely too innocent for this. This time it's my turn to protect him and make sure that he's the one that will survive this time._

"Alright then if we are going to team up we have to know what you guys have picked up so far" I say to our two new team members.

"Well I have my sword, and Johanna has her two knives" Blight revealed. "As well we picked up four bags, each with a sleeping bag in them".

"Why did you need four sleeping bags?" Peeta asked.

"Well, we didn't need them we just wanted to make sure no one else got them" Johanna said with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Okay" I say trying to change the conversation, "We have a spile, pretty much a way to get water out of trees" I say as I raise the spile for Blight and Johanna to see.

"That's handy" Blight complimented, "anything else?".

"Nothing of importance besides Peetas knife and my bow" I respond, "Well I think we should get moving, it's starting to get light and I think we may have begun to attract attention to ourselves".

We all packed up our bags, burying the extra that we had so no other tributes could find it (against Peeta's objections). By the time we had packed up, I looked at the sky and could tell it was about five o'clock.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**(Yes another cliff hanger ending, remember if you want more chapters you have to leave a review! It really makes writing that much more enjoyable and if you have any comments or maybe something to add or guess then write! I will surely be glad to hear anything my readers have to say.)**


	5. Update!

**(A/N- I know I really hate it when people add chapters that are just authors notes but I just wanted to leave a quick update so far on the tributes still left in the arena. 5 have been killed so far and that is Finnick and Mags from district 4, the male from district 5, and Woof and Cecelia from district 8).**

**I am announcing that I am going to continue writing my story when I reach 10 reviews, please I see so many hits for the story which is awesome but less then 1% are leaving reviews! Please review after you read it really means a lot to me!**

**Again sorry for the fake chapter update.**


	6. End

**Sorry for the people that are reading this, I havent gotten the following that I had hoped for the story and it is going to be discontinued.**

**Again I am sorry to those few that actually are following this, but 8 reviews is not what I thought would come out of this. **


End file.
